


Love Child

by jet6black6feeling6



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Peter, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jet6black6feeling6/pseuds/jet6black6feeling6
Summary: Peter wants to be Tony's little knocked up sweetheart, even if it can't happen in real life.





	1. Love Child

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Comments make my day.

“I didn’t realize you were _this_ famous,” Peter stared in awe as Tony flipped through pictures on his phone, snuggled up to his boyfriend’s side. The couple laid in bed lazily, lingering on each image for a moment before Tony swiped to the next one.

Tony had just returned from the Met Gala and Peter was enthralled to say the least.

The older man snorted at the boy’s remark.

“Well I don’t know if I’m a proper celebrity, but I think people know who I am, Pete. I’m offended you don’t think so,” Tony nudged Peter’s side with his elbow in a defensive gesture.

“Didn’t mean it like that…” Peter buried himself further under the sheets, laying his head on Tony’s chest. The man continued to scroll, showing the younger who he got to see that night at the event. Pictures of Beyoncé and Jay Z, Elon Musk, Jennifer Lawrence, Donald Glover and multitudes of other immediately recognizable figures flipped by on Tony’s phone screen. The boy could barely believe Tony was feet away from these people less than an hour ago. Or that his lover was on the same level as these A-listers.

“Go back,” Peter said, muffled slightly from the sheets overtop his mouth.

Tony reversed, landing on a picture of Cardi B. She looked beautiful, in a goddess-like flowing, gold gown. Her body was full, feminine, curvy and...well... pregnant. Immensely so, at that.

“I didn’t know she was pregnant… She looks so good,” Peter muttered, reaching out to zoom in a little on her figure.

Tony looked down at Peter, who was intensely fixated on this image. The cogs were turning in the boy’s brain. He could tell.

“She does look really good. Pregnancy makes everyone look better, I suppose,” Tony said absently. He continued to flip to the next images.

Selena Gomez, Wiz Khalifa, Kim K…

“Would I look better pregnant?” Peter blurted out, looking up at the older man from under the sheets.

Tony nearly choked. Sometimes Peter was extremely coy and self-conscious. Other times, not so much. He had never considered the boy pregnant before, but it was something that undeniably made his mouth water. Peter with a full, round figure. That glow. Cradling his belly in his hands to indicate to others that he was expecting. It was a lot to take in.

“Pregnant with _my_ baby, right?” Tony quipped, seeing how serious Peter was about this. He must be joking, right?

Peter sighed, nuzzling into his chest more.

“Of course, your baby. You’d make such a good daddy…” Peter ran his foot up the man’s leg provocatively.

“Do you wanna try to give me a baby tonight?”

Tony felt his mouth go dry. The boy was fluttering his eyelashes, doing that sweet and innocent thing that Tony knew was complete bullshit. The boy was dirtier than he was. But he loved the act nonetheless. Peter was a naughty little tart. He knew what Tony wanted and how he wanted it. The things that came out of his mouth when he wanted some action made the older man crazy.

Tony decided to give in, setting his phone down beside him. He leaned up, pushing the boy onto his back, and got on top of him.

Peter smiled, knowing he was getting what he wanted.

“Peter… You want me to knock you up?” The man sweetly caressed his cheek, watching him lean into his touch, “Is that what you want, honey?”

The boy nodded eagerly, letting his eyes slip shut. Tony knew exactly how kinky Peter was about being dominated and owned. This wasn’t about a baby. Not really. It was more about Tony owning Peter from the inside out. The man knew that before Peter most likely realized it about his own fantasy. That fact alone made Tony’s cock stiffen immediately. Only Peter could make the now 48-year-old man go from zero to one hundred in a matter of seconds, like he was as young as the boy himself.

The age difference between the two made this idea all the more perfect. Tony let himself briefly dwell on how fertile Peter would be at 18. How gorgeous he would look carrying their child. Maybe this was something he was into too. Who would've thought? Tony hated kids, but Peter having a baby was the hottest thing he'd ever imagined.

Tony began sucking on Peter’s neck while reaching under the sheets to grope the boy. Peter was already fully hard too. It was so easy to play Peter's mind and body like an instrument. Of course, he was more than happy to oblige to his sweet boyfriend.

He reached for the lube in the bedside table, popping it open and pouring a generous amount on his two fingers. Tony then slipped his hand under the waistband of Peter’s tiny boxer shorts, finding the boy’s hole quickly. He nudged his slicked-up fingers to him, circling.

“Want me to put a baby in here? Inside your little hole?” Tony growled into Peter’s ear, gripping his hip bruisingly tight with his free hand. Peter was breathing heavily, rubbing his face against Tony’s cheek and neck over and over like a cat in heat. He might as well have been one, at this rate.

Peter shook, spreading his legs wider and attempting to pull Tony closer despite being pinned under all his weight. He lifted his knees up, giving the man better access to his ass.

“Make me a mommy, Tony... I want to be your little pregnant wife,” Peter choked out, clawing at Tony’s back as his hole was teased.

Tony grinned. His suspicion was confirmed. Peter just wanted to be owned in every filthy, sinful way.

Turned on by the boy's request, he sunk his fingers into his hole.

Tony moved in and out of Peter, scissoring and twisting him open. The boy always needed a good prep. The older man often was too big to fit in Peter at first, making it sting for the boy. He felt guilty, but Peter secretly loved the pain.

“You’re so sweet baby. Just wanna be owned by daddy… I’ll give you a baby, Peter,” Tony crooked his fingers up, hard.

"Shit! Ohh there..." Peter jumped at the feeling of his prostate being stimulated.

After a few more minutes of fingering, Tony couldn't take it any longer.

He leaned back, taking in the sight of his love. Peter was spread out, shirt rutted up his chest exposing his abs and rosy nipples. His curls were wild against his forehead and sticking up in the back against the pillow. His little cock was flushed and hard, hips moving up and down slowly in search of release. What a beautiful sight.

Tony reached back for the lube, slicking it onto his own cock before leaning back down over the boy. He lined up to Peter’s hole, hesitating before putting it in.

“Beg.” Tony said, barely above a whisper into Peter’s ear.

Peter grabbed Tony, sinking his nails into the older man’s sides. His breath was hot and heavy against his neck. “Daddy, I want you to fuck me hard and fill me up so deep with your cum that I’ll be stuck with the slutty decision of spreading my legs for you for nine whole months,” Peter rasped, rocking up against the man, “Every day my belly gets bigger, I’ll think of you putting your cock in my hole and filling it up, making me carry your baby…”

That was a perfect request for Tony.

He took Peter’s hips in his hands, sliding his cock into the boy smoothly. When he was all the way up to the base inside of Peter, neither moved. A second to savor the feeling passed before Tony began to fuck the boy.

“Oh Pete… Honey… My sweet little boy,” Tony rotated his hips, searching for his prostate, “Your belly would be such pretty proof of how I fuck you. Everyone would know.”

Peter let out a long, breathy moan. Tony knew he was saying exactly what the boy wanted to hear. And frankly, it was exactly what got him going too. Tony reached down, thumbing over the boy's exposed nipple.

“Everyone would know how you spread your legs and take it for your daddy,” Tony continued long, deep thrusts into Peter’s ass, “How I bred you like a bitch and you just bent over for it.”

Peter arched up with a sigh, a slight smile tugging at his lips. Peter loved this for so many reasons. He just wanted to be Tony’s. Nothing was sexier than giving his whole body to Tony. The man was so deep inside him, but it never felt deep enough.

“Keep going daddy... Ah! I wanna be yours, yours, yours,” Peter cried, pulling in Tony with his legs wrapped around the man’s torso.

The younger boy reached down to touch himself, but felt something even better. A bump in his belly. Not from a baby, but from Tony’s huge cock so deep within him that he could feel the outline of it from the outside of his body. Peter palmed at it, sighing and moaning. His own little cock brushed up against Tony’s hard body as he was fucked.

“That’s it sweetheart… Want to be a mommy? I’m gonna give you what you want, Peter. Such a good boy,” Tony said, picking up his pace.

He was going to cum, Peter could tell from his body language.

“Put it _all_ in me, daddy. Fill me... Need you to fill me so good with your cum...” Peter threw his hands above his head and spread his knees as wide as he could in complete submission. Tony reached up, pinning his wrists while keeping his other grip on Peter’s ass.

Tony was nailing Peter’s prostate so hard it was making his head spin, but he kept himself completely open for the man. His hips stuttered forward, pausing before thrusting in deeply once, twice, three times… And Tony was moaning as he came. His hips moved filthily as he fucked into the boy.

“Fuck… There you go, angel… Take it all for daddy,” Tony stuffed Peter full of his cum, reaching down to take the boy's cock into his hand. He began jerking him quickly.

“Ah-ah-ah… Daddy, oh shit…” Peter cried, squeezing around Tony’s cock inside of him. Imagining Tony had just knocked him up was getting him off so quickly. Peter wanted to keep his cum inside of him after this, pretending it would help his chances.

“Nghh… Da-addyy..” Peter came between their bodies, clenching on Tony’s already softening cock inside of him.

“Shh shh… Good boy. Beautiful… That’s it,” Tony stroked him slowly, milking him.

Peter always came beautifully, but when they got so deep into the boy's kinks like this, it was always so breathtaking. Tony could tell the boy blacked out when he orgasmed. His eyes were vacant as his body went limp in the older man's arms.

When both men had caught their breath, Tony kissed his cheek, laying back down beside him.

“Was that too much?” Peter asked, combing his hair back down with his fingers.

“No, honey... You're absolutely perfect."


	2. Baby Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter starts acting out following his fling with Tony after the Met Gala. Could the unthinkable have really happened?

_Normally_ Peter was a demure, sweet little thing for Tony. The picture perfect, smart and kind boyfriend for the older man. The two _normally_ got along amazingly. But _recently_ , Peter’s attitude had been off the charts.

“I don’t fucking wanna go,” Peter announced venomously before exiting to the bedroom, leaving Tony standing in his tux, alone, “You can handle going by yourself. You’re a big boy.”

The couple was supposed to be attending a Stark tech-announcement party together, but Peter was clearly not up for that anymore.

“C’mon baby, don’t be like that,” Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly, “You know you don’t have to go… but I’d love to have you by my side.”

 A short stretch of silence followed Tony’s request.

 “I already told you,” Peter called from the other room, “I’m not going. This shit makes me anxious. You go.”

 Tony sighed. He expected that reply, but it still made him wonder what was going on inside the boy’s head. Normally he would have loved to be flashed around as the older man’s arm candy at a party with lots of press. Maybe the MIT course load was finally getting to him.

 “Ok…” Tony said, loud enough for the boy to hear, “I’m gonna go now. I’ll be back around midnight or one.”

 He wanted to go give Peter a hug, but it sounded like the boy needed his space right now. Tony grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, hearing nothing but silence from down the hall. 

As soon as Peter heard his boyfriend make an exit, he wanted to cry. 

The boy buried himself under the soft covers of the large penthouse-suite bed.

Why the hell did he just lash out on Tony like that? And of course, Tony was perfect and never dished it back. He was nothing but patient and forgiving even on Peter’s worst days.

It seemed that Peter’s worst days were happening more and more frequently lately. He was hardly like this at all a few months ago. Tony didn’t deserve it.

Peter sighed, feeling vaguely shitty like always. He recently felt like he was a passenger in his own body recently and someone else was driving. The moodiness, the headaches, the reclusiveness and nausea…

Oh.

OH.

Peter tensed up, clutching the pillow that belonged to Tony next to him. The scent of his boyfriend was just a little too intoxicating right now. Something was up with him that he just couldn’t place.

“FRIDAY? Could you send for something for me?”

 

* * *

 

When Tony arrived back at the penthouse around 1:15 a.m., he had almost forgotten the little disagreement he had with his lover. The man was loose off the venue’s open bar and fighting was the absolute last thing he had planned to do with his sweet Peter.

“Babyyy… are you still up?” Tony called from the foyer, probably a little too loudly. His hearing was shot from the roar of the party.

If Peter was still up, he would probably be in bed. That made Tony’s job of seduction a little easier when he was tipsy. The man shuffled over to the bedroom, discarding pieces of his costly outfit as he made his way over.

“Peterrrrrr…”

Tony swung the door open to the bedroom, finding Peter bundled in one of Tony’s own oversized college hoodies. He was sitting up in bed, staring blankly at the softly playing TV across the room. The blue glow in the dark room illuminated his pale skin against the sheets.

Peter looked so small in the center of the massive bed, wearing a sweatshirt that was two sizes too big on him. Something seemed unusual about the way he looked at Tony when he entered the room.

“Hey Petey… You look pretty,” Tony smiled before bending down to remove his shoes.

Peter blushed, looking down at his hands on top of the blankets. He sat up on his elbows and shifted toward the edge of the bed to stand up. Tony seemed like he had a few drinks.

Peter crossed the room and reached out, taking the man’s hand before he could look up and react.

“What’s up?” Tony asked.

Peter tugged, leading the older man to the bathroom by his wrist. Tony followed without much thought. Peter was around the same height as Tony, but his frame was so delicate and willowy. It was hard to believe they were from the same species sometimes.

When they reached it, Peter leaned back, shutting the door behind them. He didn’t know why he did that. Maybe for some sense of security he was heavily lacking right now.

“Everything ok, baby?” Tony looked concerned this time.

The boy wasn’t looking at him, shifting from foot to foot and fiddling with a hole in the sleeve of the hoodie. His delicate mouth opened and closed, looking like he wanted to say something and was seeking the right words.

“Pete, seriously,” Tony stood against the door as he watched Peter take a step back and turn toward the sink, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Peter couldn’t speak. He could barely look Tony in the eye. So he didn’t.

Instead he reached for something that would do all the talking.

He breathed out heavily before plunging his hand into the drawer and removing a thin, plastic object with a pink cap. It shook in Peter’s grip.

“Tony…” Peter didn’t even turn toward the man. He stared down at the object, as if he was the only one who could see it. The only one who could see the two faint purple lines in the plastic window.

“Oh…Pete...” Tony was at a loss for words, although nothing had been said between the two.

Everything about Peter’s recent behavior made so much sense now.

Peter burst into tears at the sound of Tony’s voice. The sound of his sobs echoed in the tiled bathroom, filling the previously silent space. He crumped into himself, leaning against the counter for support.

“Oh Petey, baby…” Tony jumped forward knocking the test onto the counter as he grabbed the smaller boy in his arms, “Shh…” Tony rocked him back and forth, squeezing him. He gently lowered the two onto the cold tile floor to sit.

The older man wondered how long the boy had been living with this secret, too scared to find a concrete answer. And his heart broke for every second Peter had to spend alone with this information. All while he was away at some dumb party.

“Shh… Don’t cry,” Tony squeezed him hard before freezing up, remembering the state of the boy’s body.

And oh goodness, how had he not noticed the boy’s body?

Out of pure curiosity, Tony snaked his hands down to the bottom of the boy’s hoodie, tugging up. He pulled Peter into his lap, naked except for his boxers, face streaked with tears.

He ran his rough hands down his chest, down, until he stopped between his hipbones.

He rubbed his hand gingerly across, feeling. And there it was. Just ever-so-slightly.

A bump.

It was the tiniest bump. Barely noticeable unless you looked closely. But when Tony felt it beneath his own hands, he couldn’t help but feel his own hot tears spill down his cheeks.

“That’s my baby, sweetheart… I gave you a baby…”

 

* * *

 

Five months had passed since Peter had conceived, and he was now finally noticeably pregnant. And hell if Tony didn’t enjoy every second of looking at his new body.

Peter was glowing, ripe and voluptuous. His belly was poking out from between his full hips, giving him a curvy appearance. Peter was generally curvy everywhere now. His buxom thighs and plump ass... Even his face had gained the tiniest bit of weight, and to Tony, he looked delicious.

The sweet, blushing boy had somehow made Tony fall in love all over again.

However, since Peter started showing so obviously about a month ago, Tony had been afraid to touch Peter. The idea of hurting him or the baby terrified him, now that it was so visible. What if he bumped into the belly or hurt Peter from the inside?

Peter, on the other hand, was not as concerned. After a sex-starved month, Peter was desperate. He had to make Tony know that he wouldn’t hurt him.

He had to give him an offer he couldn’t refuse. 

“Tony!” Peter called from the other room, “Tony come here! Please hurry…”

The man heard his little lover while he was in his workshop and dashed over to see what was wrong.

“Pete?” Tony hurried into the bedroom, “Pete, everything ok?”

What Tony expected was to find Peter needing help picking something up since he could hardly bend down anymore, or that he had hurt himself somehow on a piece of furniture level to his belly.

What he found Peter doing was anything but that.

“Tony… fuck…” Peter appeared to be fresh out of the shower, hair still wet and pregnant belly shining. He was laying in bed, ass up on a pillow with his legs spread, slowing fingering himself open.

“T-Tonyy, it’s an emergency… Help me,” Peter nearly cried. His legs were shaking as he worked another finger in.

Tony dropped his phone on the ground in shock before pouncing toward the bed, a low growl in his throat. What a lovely, lovely emergency.

“Oh, my little bunny…” The older man cooed, situating himself over the boy. He breathed in deeply, smelling Peter’s clean scent, “Do you need to be taken care of?”

“Mhmm… Give it to me, daddy,” Peter whined, nuzzling his head into the crook of Tony’s neck, “Stop making me wait.”

The boy got so riled up lately from all the hormones. When he needed Tony, he needed him right then and there. Not that Tony was complaining.

Tony pushed the boy back down, pinning his hands over his head. Although he was extra careful with him because of his delicate state, that didn’t mean he wasn’t being kept in his submissive place.

“Already filled your hole up with a baby and you still want me in there, huh?” Tony whispered hotly into Peter’s ear.

Peter nodded, bucking his hips up to meet Tony, despite the belly keeping him from being able to wrap his legs around the older man. Pregnancy kept him from getting it the usual way, but some modified positions made it possible.

“You just can’t get enough inside that tight ass of yours, mm? Nothing’s ever enough…”

Tony let go of Peter’s wrists with one hand to side another pillow under the small of the boy’s back. He leaned back, looking at the work Peter had done on himself already.

Tony reached down, dragging his index finger from the tip of Peter’s small, leaking cock, down his shaft and between his legs. He stopped at Peter’s hole, tugging at the rim.

“Please…” Peter cried, with real tears filling up his eyes, “Want you…”

Tony looked up at the boy from under his lashes, smirking slightly. He then slid down Peter’s body to where his hand rested.

“Let me taste your pretty pussy first, baby boy,” Tony gripped Peter’s hips.

“Oh fu-ahh...”

Tony licked flat across Peter’s opening before sliding his tongue in.

“Oh my god… Oh my god…” Peter buried his face in his own arms, involuntarily spreading his legs.

The older man knew exactly how Peter liked it. He hungrily fucked his tongue in and out of his ass, occasionally slipping a finger in and brushing his prostate. He lapped at Peter’s wetness, squeezing hard on the boy’s ass.

What Peter did to deserve this man, he would never know. He couldn’t even make himself feel this good. Tony had a magic mouth.

“You taste so good, sugar,” Tony said hotly, “Your ass is even sweeter when you’re knocked up with my baby.”

He leaned back, wiping his lips and dragging a finger back up Peter’s cock to overstimulate him. Tony then reached over to the bedside table to grab the lube.

“Please… Don’t tease me anymore,” Peter begged, chest rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to keep his composure.

Tony looked at him briefly as he pulled down his fly, removing his own cock. It was nearly twice the length and thickness of Peter’s. The size difference was something that sent both men into a frenzy every time they were in bed.

Tony leaned over the boy with his own cock in his hand, stroking it slowly with the lube.

“I’m gonna fuck you now, doll,” Tony reached out, brushing the curls off of Peter’s forehead, “Listen to daddy. We want to do this safe for you and baby.”

“Yes, sir.” Peter laid back, knowing Tony would take it from there. He was still propped up on pillows from the waist down, making it difficult for him to move anyway. He trusted the older man to do it right, but he was suddenly nervous.

“Don’t tense up on me, honey. Open your legs nice and wide,” Tony caressed Peter’s side comfortingly as he separated his knees further. Tony adjusted the pillows so Peter was sitting even higher, giving him better access.

Peter couldn’t take it anymore. He looked up into the man’s eyes pleadingly, just before he got what he wanted.

And fuck.

Feeling the cock that got him pregnant set off a tidal wave of crazy in Peter.

“OHH! Oh fuck, daddy yeah… Yeahyeahyeah,” Peter nearly screamed. All he could do was lie there helpless as Tony slammed into him. He felt himself slipping into a submissive nirvana. For the first time, he literally could do nothing but take his boyfriend’s cock.

Tony was drunk on fantasy too. His sweet little Peter with his new curvaceous body, absolutely crying for him to fuck him even when he was already a living embodiment of the sex they had.

How did either of them live without this before? Pregnant Peter was the next level in their power-play kink. A happy accident that made their love life go from perfect to flaming hot.

“As soon as you have that baby, I’ll put another one in you,” Tony snarled, pushing deep inside the younger man, “You won’t even have to lift a finger sugar…mmm… I’ll do all the work…ah.. Just keep making pretty babies for me.”

If Peter wasn’t already ignited before, that just set him into overdrive.

“Shit! Daddy, yeah,” He whined, fisting the sheets, “Remind me how I got this baby. Cum inside me.”

Tony smirked, shifting from a fast and hard pace to slow and languid. He didn’t want to give Peter instant gratification like that.

He rolled his hips, pulling all the way out before pushing back in. Each time, he brushed Peter’s prostate more. He could make them both cum either way, but slow and deep was the way to make his lover go completely over the edge.

The desperation from both men subsided into deep, sensual movements. Tony fucked Peter fast and hard all the time. He wanted to savor this experience.

“Shh… We don’t wanna make baby upset. Let me take care of you the right way angel,” Tony slid a hand under the arch of Peter’s back, cradling him sweetly against his chest.

Peter melted, sighing and moaning breathily. He buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck, feeling the scratch of stubble from his chin. He couldn’t decide what was better- getting nailed by Tony like a whore or having his daddy hold him close while he fucked him slow and deep. Luckily he got both experiences this time.

“Mmm… Love you -fuck- Feels so good daddy, I love you,” Peter felt like he could cry. It was probably all the hormones flooding his brain. But he truly was overwhelmed with happiness in this moment.

Tony squeezed him tighter, fitting their bodies together. He ran his large, calloused hand down Peter’s chest and down to his belly. That was _his_ baby. Inside of this perfect boy he got to call his, too. Suddenly Tony was overwhelmed with emotions too.

“My baby inside my baby… mmm Peter I love you more,” Tony thrusted up, hitting his lover’s sweet spot, “Now come for daddy.”

Peter nuzzled into the crook of Tony’s neck, breathlessly reaching his climax. This whole situation was so overwhelming. Who would’ve thought this genius billionaire playboy philanthropist would have given a baby to a simple boy like himself.

“Oh…fuck don’t stop,” And Peter came hard, with his own cum coating his belly from underneath. Tony kept fucking him, approaching his own finish. He looked down at Peter’s beautiful body, reminding himself of how they got into this situation to begin with.

He gave the boy that beautiful body just like this.

“Good bunny. Pretty boy… F-fuck,” And Tony came hard, filling Peter up again, white cum spilling out of Peter’s pink hole.

The older man collapsed on top of Peter, careful to protect the baby. Never in his life did he think he would have a child, but thank god for accidents. Tony had slept with countless women and men in his younger days, but nothing compared to this. Being the older daddy to a sweet little boy like Peter, who wanted nothing more than to give him his everything.

“Mmm… Thank you. I love you so much,” Peter took his hand, cuddling into his side as they both caught their breath.

“I love you so much more, sweetheart.”


End file.
